wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Rise of a Prophecy
Siren was a dragonet who was outcasted and harmed. She never knew what a prophecy was, until a anonymous NightWing dragon showed her and 6 others. Siren has to face the ultimate evil, with her new friends. But first, lets have some fun! (You can ignore the info, sorry this page is sooooooo long. MATURE CONTENT) The approved spellchecker is me, Sab. WELCOME TO NIGHTFALL ACADEMY Greetings to the new students and staff. You will be welcomed and safely treated. The spirit of out 2 finders Nightfall and Snowbound shall guide you. Wish you the powe and luck of Wings of Fire! (ill work on this later) (Prophecy WIP) Nova Winglet NightWing: Princess Starchaser RainWing: Sol-dew LeafWing: Manchineel SilkWing: Comet HiveWing: None (I will update if a hivewing is submit) MudWing None (I will update if a mudwing is submit) SeaWing: Siren SkyWing: Kestrel SandWing: Oasis IceWing: Flurry Prolauge "Hurry up! You brainless snails!" Yelled a voice from the kitchen. 3 MudWings running like they had to eescape from something-death. "Queen Beaver." the 3 MudWings said at once. "Hmmmm. Swamp. I know you arent a MudWing." Queen Beaver echoed from the kitchen. "Come to my throne room. NOW!!" the dragoness scolded. Swamp followed her, as they arrived at a place with copper and stone chair made in a fancy style and MudWing statued carved from clay was leaning over it. Queen Beaver extended her wings and flew to the throne, wings flapping gracefully. "Ahhhh. Swamp. Show who you really are." the queen spoke, loud and clear. Swamp had taken out a small platinum statue of a tribeless dragon. "Statue, turn me into the hybrid i am." Swamp said, as the statue's eyes glowed and turned her into what seemed a SilkWing-IceWing hybrid. "Yes. i'm Blossom. Don't hurt Wolf and Artic-Blue." She said, looking at them, they also took out the same statue, and they turned into SilkWing-IceWing hybrids too. Blossom was worried. "Yes. The dragons that Stonemover gave his 3 statues to." Queen Beaver said, thinking."Get ready to become my slaves." she continued. Blossom thought. If you hurt me and my siblings, you hurt your tribe, SilkWings and the IceWings. Chapter 1 Part one: The Ocean's Call Siren was a dragon who was the "Different" SeaWing. She looked different, with seaphoam scaled and sky blue gills, and red "plates". She was the best at singing, wich got her in the Nova Winglet of Nightfall Academy, or she thought it did. Her mother was still sleeping, it was only about 4:00 in the morning, so it was still dark. Siren was awake, making plans, like always. She never knew what a academy was, scince she was in a chamber, schooled by the dumbest SeaWings. Though she snuck high-class SeaWIng's text books and read them, she still wasnt the smartest she hoped to be. Huuaaaayyyyhhhh What was that sound? Who was it? She illuminated her scales, until it was her lime-teal mother, mostly green with red markings on her eyes that were natrual. Her gills were seaphoam, with forest green illumintating scales. Hello, mother. ''She flashed in aquatic. ''Time for your new school! ''Siren's mother flashed. Her mother whirled and got everything she needed. Chapter 2 Siren was at the sufcade, she seen a small sliver of early dawn-light, and turned to her mother. 'Goodbye, mother. See you when i return." Siren said, hugging her mother. "ill miss you too." she said back, incuraging her daughter to go to her new school. Flapping, she had been flying for awhile until she seen a large old-school like castle. Few dragons of each tribe were going in it. ''Is this it? It cant be! Wait. I must go in. Siren thought. She flew into a tunnel entrance with a HiveWing and a SilkWing talking to each other. "Im Comet. I'm in the Nova Winglet! Arent I?" the SilkWing said, her wings looked fresh and new. Siren wonders if she got her wings from a very recent metemorphasis. "Name, please." the HiveWing said, as Siren was gazing. "Oh! i'm Siren." the unusual SeaWing said. "Hmmmm. You belong in the Nova Winglet. I'll ask Professer Ivy if you belong in the hybrid section." the staff said, looking at a SandWing NightWing hybrid who looks like the ancient dragon, Sunny. "Name, please." Siren heard the staff say agian, and the hybrid spoke loudly; "Brilliance!" "Go in the hybrid section." the HiveWing said flicking his tail at a hallway. The SilkWing snuck up on her and said, "Boo! Hey. I'm Comet. wWe are both in the Nova Winglet! How cool!" Chapter 3 "Ahh!" Siren said, freezing up in a odd posision, and Comet stared. "Oh. A SilkWing." Siren said sighing in relif. "Lets go to class!" Comet said, wings fanned out. Oh great. she thought in her mind and flashed in aquatic. "I'm Comet. As you know." she said, her four butterfly shaped wings opened and started flapping down the hall. "Wait up!" Siren shouted, as her wings unfolded and started to fly after her. They arrived in a classroom, with a hole in the roof, at the very back of the class. A NightWing with a royal grace and jewels imprinted on her wings and few scars sat, with a SkyWing with blood-red plated and orange-to-yellow wings sitting next to the NightWing with a odd IceWing who sort-of looks like a ancient IceWing queen. A dark-green LeafWing had a fruit in her hand-not any fruit-Manchineel tree fruit. Siren was horrified. "Siren? Come sit next to Comet and Sol-dew. Sol-dew!? What name is that! ''Siren thought, noticing her lilac scales with indigo crests and gradient tail. "Alright class, lets learn about... hmmmmmm what two tribes, Professer Recluse?" said the ivy green with touches of lime on her. "Hmmmmm. We should do MudWings and SilkWings!" A brown and yellow with scattered black scales and a male HiveWing said. "First things First! We shall introduce ourselves. This LeafWing is Professer and i am Professer Recluse." Chapter 4 Siren was reading her textbooks when she found something on "Ancient Queens" article. Siren raised her talons. "Yes, Siren?" Professer Ivy said, her wings folded and her tail curled. "Was it true that the SilkWings were "owned" by a queen named Queen Wasp and was forced to belive her lies? Is it true that no-one knows what happened to Queen Monarch?" Siren asked, looking at her textbook. "yes. It is. Monarch was in hiding, I belive." Professer Ivy said, looking at her own textbook. Siren saw Comet's face was ashame, and Siren's face was with amazement. "What is wrong, Comet?" Siren asked. "I'm not weak and stupid! I would not accept any rule exept the rule of Queen Pipevine of the SilkWings!!!" She yelped wings flaring. Everyone was staring-The NightWing gave out a loud his, smoke was rising from the SkyWing's body and the IceWing was poking her with it's tail. ''These dragons are so negative... ''Siren thought, seeing the other growling students."Sorry, Flurry." Comet said, sitting back down. "Right..." Flurry said, her odd coloring of seaphoam horns and pale blue freckes glimmered in the lights. "We have to read about the MudWings next." said the SkyWing. Chapter 5 After reading about the MudWings, Siren and the others were dismissed. Comet was standing next to the NightWing, Flurry, Siren assumed Kestrel she also assumed, a LeafWing and Comet told her to join in. "Uhhh......Hi. Im Siren..." The off-colored SeaWing said. "I'm Flurry." said the IceWing. "I'm Kestrel. A firescales dragonet. Dont get angry at me, or you will burn." the SkyWign said fiercely. "Manchineel." the LeafWing said, going through her locker. Manchineel found her hoodie and put it on, along with the hood. "As for the NightWing?" Siren asked, looking at the pitch black dragonet with constellations under her wings, diamond teardrops, two natrually carved horns on her horns, jewel imprints and few scars. "Princess Starchaser of the NightWings." she said, giving Siren a royal glare and wings folded gracefully. Sol-dew came out, and trotted kindly away outside the tunnel, leaving to a garden area with benches, a fountain, and advanced drones. Princess Starchaser looked pleased. Siren bagan singing a song. "Forget about the land abo-o-o-o-ove. Remember me my love." She sang, her voice as beautiful as a siren's. Soon, all the RainWings around her started to surround her and aim their fangs at Siren, and none of the others. Chapter 6 Sol-dew sprayed a large venom-fall and hit Siren on the back and gills. Soem got on her face. "GRRRRAAAAAAAYYYEEEEHHAAAAAAA!!!!" Siren roared in a distress signal. The surrounding RainWings made a huge venom puddle surrounding siren majorly. some of that venom hit her underbelly, as she started to dissolve and rot away with some blood splattering, the RainWings cheering. Comet looked horrified, Manchineel was about to use her manchineel tree fruit on them, and the other 3, Kestrel, Flurry and Princess Starchaser were about to attack. They all nodded. "I enchant Siren to be immune to Kestrel's firescales!" Starchaser said, as Kestrel burned the venom, and it vaporized. "AHEM!! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!???!?!" The headmaster yelled, coming down. He was a dreadful NightWing, towering up to be larger than Darkstalker. His golden eyes glimmered, his dark grey straight horned her razor-sharp, and his tail was curled bigtime. "RainWings! Detention! Now!!" He yelled, picking Siren up, as her underbelly, back and wings slowly stopped dissolving. "We need to take her to the healers. Thank you, kestrel." he said. "im Warriortrace. This academy's headmaster. My son is Voidseeker." Chapter 7 Siren was laying on a leaf-bed. A LeafWing was treating her, by putting a chemical on it. She wrapped it with bandages, and said quietly. "Siren, can you hear me?" Siren's ear twitched, as she got up. "Dont work on it too fast, work a bit slow. im also afraid that you cant fly for 2 weeks until your wings are fully healed." the kind nurse said, as Siren walked towards the other 6 dragonets. Comet had a thinking and put a sticky like flamesilk on Sirena. Starchaser flew out and came back with metal and breathed fire on it. She places it on Siren's wing "You should be good for now." The NightWing heir said. Siren had a machanical shift and she had to open to finally get it to work off of steam, and it started going, with a flap of a realistic dragon wingbeat. Siren started getting used to it. "Thank you, your future majesty of the NightWings." she joked. "But i really mean it." she said, really serios. Shey flied out of the healing room, out of the academy entrance, and a SeaWing staff flashed. ''What are you doing? Well... the next classes will be at dawn. But, come back! ''Siren rolled her eyes, stuck up one talon, and spun it around once. Chapter 8 '''Part two: The Wilderness' The staff flashed one more time, but Siren could not see. Siren whirled her body, to catch up with the other 6 dragonets. Comet's large butterfly wings were below, and Kestrel's body was glowing... "Kestrel, how is your body glowing?" She asked pulling a string on her machanical wingset and it made her go a bit faster. "Same reason fire does." Kestrel replied, giving her a friendly glare. "She is a firescales SkyWing. Extremely rare. Her body is on fire! Exept she isnt letting the flames go nuts. She can controll when she uses it, but not when she uses it." Princess Starchaser jumped in. Siren looked back to see the academy getting smaller. They were going faster than average-all 7 of them. "Hey. What is that?" Manchineel looked suprized and halted her wings. Kestrel let the fire bloom from her body. "It seems to be a... "Secret" layer." Oasis said. Oasis flew forward. "Come on! Lets explore it!" she howled. Chapter 9 Oasis was the first to find the entrance and fly in it. Siren and the others followed. It looked like a large room with polished wood and a large library. A bed, a desk and a NightWing writing something, with glass for a roof, as he gazed at the waxing cresents. He closed his eyes and continued writing. "You should not be here." He said. Siren rememberes myths about someone who looked like him. Morrowwatcher... Siren thought, gazing at him. Siren noticed his shadow doing strange movement. ''What... ''"I'm Morrowwatcher. The greatest seer. I'm having a vision right now." Chapter 10 Morrowwatcher looked at the NightWing dragonet next to her and Comet. "Your future majesty." Morrowwatcher said, bowing. "What is that about, Star?" Siren asked the young princess. "Mother, Queen Feargiver says she will make me queen one day. Despite my older sister Skyfire." Starchaser responded to the question. "And that vision is very true." Morrowatcher jumped in. Kestrel was growling, her scales about to spark, Flurry was tapping her claws, and Oasis, was swaying her tail in happyness. Siren looked around. "What are all these books for?" she asked the greatest seer. "They are full of my visions and knowlage. Few of them are for studying and fictions." Siren watched the NightWing pull out a bold red book that glimmered in the moonlight at an angle. It looked more new than the rest. Siren watched Morrowwatcher start to write."This is amazing!" Siren claimed Chapter 11 Siren looked around. "You should leave now. I'm busy." Morrowwatcher said, and he did the 'shoo' wave with his talons. Oasis quickly came out the door followed by Comet, Siren, Kestrel, Flurry, Manchineel and Starchaser. "That was lame." Manchineel said, scowling. "Let camp out for the night." Manchineel continued. "Great idea!" Oasis and Comet said at the same time. "JINX!!!" Oasis said to Comet. "Comet." Oasis continued. "STOP!!!!" Starchaser yelled. "Lets just go camping already." Siren said evening the arguement. Siren weaved vines and grass into rope, hung it around leaves, and made a tent in the air hanging off the branch. Starchaser built what seemed to be a high-classed tent and grabbed Flurry and Kestrel to sleep with her. The NightWing heir's talons reached out for Comet and took her in the tent with her. "Looks like im with you,Siren." Manchineel said in a positive way. "Same here. I like being with you, not in love, or anything. You just a good friend." Oasis said, going into the tent. Chapter 12 It was morning and dew was on the outside of the "tent" and on the grass. Starchaser, Kestrel, Flurry and Comet were waiting outside, expecting Manchineel Oasis and Siren to come too. Siren woke up and got the LeafWing and SandWing up, they started to lift off, as the sunlight just came up. "We will be 5 minutes late if we dot make it!" Princess Starchaser urged them, getting a few visions and reading thoughts. They soon came across Nightfall Academy, went inside, and was in science class. "Hello, Nova Winglet. I'm Thrips the science teacher. Dont mind my so called friend Recuse." The HiveWing with lemon yellow scales, dapples of black and a few red spots. She had goggles too, for experiments Siren guessed. Chapter 13 ''Wait... WHAT DOES THRIPS MEAN!?!?! ITS NO BUG!!!??! WHAT NAME IS THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?! ITS AS WEIRD AS SOL DEW"S NAME!?!?!??!?!???!?! ''Siren screamed and laughed in her head, and laughed a bit. "Is something wrong, Siren?" Thrips asked. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (GalaxyDragon195)